


Make It Through The Night

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some MKAT spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just one night. He can make it one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy (really do I write any other kind?) ficlet written for the April fic prompts from VM Fic Recs. The prompt was this line of dialogue: "I knew you wouldn’t be able to see it through.” Some spoilers from MKAT.

He can make it. He can do this. He can wait until morning. 

Logan turns over in bed and lays on his stomach. The room is quiet and dark with a cool breeze blowing in through the bedroom window. He should be asleep. But here it is…Logan turns his head and looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand…2:37 a.m. and he’s been tossing and turning for hours. He knows beyond a shadow of a doubt why sleep is so elusive tonight. He looks over at spot beside him in the bed. Instead of being occupied by Veronica’s curvaceous and comely shape, he has a much furrier four-legged companion in bed tonight. It turns out that Pony snores….loudly. It’s just one of many reasons their dog is a much less desirable bedmate than her mama. Logan sighs and buries his face in his pillow.

He refuses to believes this is nerves. He’s not nervous. He just misses Veronica. It’s actually a little pathetic now that he’s thinking about. After all, in the past three years, he and Veronica had spent nearly a year’s worth of nights on different sides of the planet. In between his deployments, there had been training missions for him and out-to-town cases for her. They had, in fact, spent plenty of nights apart. And yet…Logan opens one eye and looks at the clock again. 2:43 a.m. Groaning loudly, he flips onto his back, adjusts the lightweight down comforter on the bed, and fluffs his pillow. His restless moves cause Pony to wake up and whine at him. 

“Sorry, girly,” Logan whispers and reaches over to stroke the dog’s head. Pony snuffles at his hand and then nestles back into the blanket. Logan rests his head back on the pillow and watches enviously as Pony drifts back to sleep. _This is going to be one of the longest night of my life_ , he thinks. But he can do this. He can wait. It’s only 7 or so hours to go now. 

Logan closes his eyes and tries to think of something, anything except Veronica and how much he wishes she was here with him. Of course, his mind seems to take this as some sort of challenge and instead of avoiding thoughts of Veronica, he’s flooded with images of her.

Playing with Pony on the beach, her smile wild and happy.

Behind the desk at Mars Investigations working on a case, her forehead wrinkled in concentration.

Sitting out on their balcony enjoying the dinner with Mac and Wallace, laughing and joking.

Snowflakes on her blonde hair while building a snowman with Keith last Christmas when they’d gone to Lake Tahoe.

Crying his name as they came together again for first time after his last deployment, totally abandoning herself to the moment and to him.

Sitting in this very bed and slipping a ring on her finger, a glint of tears in her eyes. 

“Fuck this,” Logan says as he tosses the duvet off and practically jumps out of bed. The blanket flops over onto Pony and the dog wakes up with a startled bark. She tosses her head back and forth and turns in circles until she finds her way out. Logan doesn’t even notice as he walks across the bedroom to pick his jeans up off the chair. He’s just stepping his second leg into the jeans when Pony leaps off the bed, barking excitedly and runs out of the room. Logan rolls his eyes as he finishes pulling up his pants.

 “We’re not going for a W-A-L-K, Pony,” he calls out to the living room where Pony had been headed. Logan is just about to button the jeans when he hears the soft click of the front door closing. He freezes, but then Logan hears a feminine voice shushing Pony in soft tones. Not bothering to finish dressing, he walks out to the living room. 

Veronica is standing just inside the front door, kneeling in front of Pony and scratching behind the dog’s ears. Veronica’s hair is up in a messy bun, her blonde hair falling in wisps along her cheeks and neck. She’s wearing a pair of pink and gray plaid pajama pants, one of his Navy t-shirts (which is really more hers than his at this point), and a pair of teal green flip-flops. It’s so utterly, completely domestic that for a minute all Logan can do is grin happily at the very sight of it.

“Did you sneak out? Does your father know you’re here, Mars?” Logan asks as he leans against the wall and watches his girls. 

Veronica stands up, ignoring Pony’s whiny protests, and walks over to Logan. She only stops when she’s directly in front of him with only inches separating them. Logan straightens up and looks down at her, still smiling. She’s here. 

“I may or may not have utilized some of my sleuthing skills to get over here undetected,” Veronica says with a shrug. 

“Hmm…I knew you wouldn’t be able to see it through.” 

“Umm…excuse me?” Veronica makes a show of looking him up and down. Logan knows he’s not imaging the hunger in her eyes as her gazes sweeps over his body. “You’re standing here half dressed. I’m pretty sure you were about to give in too, Logan.” 

“I was just about to take Pony out.”

Veronica looks over at the couch and Logan follows her gaze. With no one willing to pay attention to her, Pony is now curled up in a tight ball against her favorite armrest, snoring once again. 

“Yeah, she looks desperate to go out,” Veronica remarks dryly. 

“Okay, but you’re the one who’s here, Veronica. You’re the one who got dressed, snuck out, drove across Neptune, and came home. All because you couldn’t go one night without me.”

“Please. If I hadn’t come home, you’d be standing outside the guest room window at my dad’s, throwing pebbles right now, and you know it.”

“For your information, the plan was a boom box and some Peter Gabriel,” Logan teases. He raises his hands above his head and starts humming _In Your Eyes_. 

Veronica rolls her eyes and pokes Logan in the ribs. He lowers his hands and brings them to rest on Veronica’s hips. 

“Isn’t this bad luck? Seeing you tonight?” Logan questions.

“Fuck luck.”

Logan raises an eyebrow at Veronica and starts to say something when Veronica claps a hand over his mouth. 

“Logan, so help me God, do not say something about me being a poet and not being aware of that fact.”

Logan gives her an innocent look and mumbles, “Who me?” from behind her hand. 

Veronica lowers her hand and wraps her arms around Logan’s waist. She snuggles into his chest and Logan rests his cheek on top of her head. 

“We’ve spent enough nights away from each other when we didn’t have any other choice. It seemed ridiculously stupid to spend a night apart when we didn’t have to.” Veronica’s voice is soft and she doesn’t pull back to look up at Logan until she’s finished speaking. 

“Makes perfect sense to me. How about we call it a draw?” Logan tucks a strand of hair behind Veronica’s ear as he speaks.

“Yeah,” Veronica agrees. She tips her head back and stands on her tiptoes as she stretches to wrap her arms around Logan’s neck. Logan immediately leans down to meet her. Their kiss starts out gentle and sweet but turns heated quickly. Logan slides his hands along Veronica’s lower back and pulls her flush against him. Veronica runs her hands through his short hair, scratching his scalp. When they separate, they’re both breathing heavily. Logan rests his head against Veronica’s shoulder for a moment, breathing her in. He presses a kiss to the curve of her neck.

“Whose bright idea, _ah_ , was it to spend the night, _ooh_ , before the wedding apart?” Veronica asks, her speech is broken up by gasps and moans as Logan starts nipping gently at her shoulder, her neck, just below her ear.

“I don’t even remember, bobcat, but we’re together now and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
